


devotion

by purpose



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, livestream, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpose/pseuds/purpose
Summary: After dedicating himself to six hours of horror game themed torture, Dan finds himself relying on Arin to feel safe.





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> i've discovered i cannot write a fic without some form of angst or hurt  
> though i think this is the closest ive come to writing pure fluff 
> 
> enjoy!

“Welcome to the first annual Halloween Grump Stream, lovelies!” Dan crowed, making exaggerated facial expressions at the game. “You get to look at our ugly mugs for six  _ whole _ hours!” 

“You make it sound like they can’t ever click away from the stream, Dan,” Arin said, grinning at Dan before turning back to the game console he was fiddling with. 

“The true scary thing about this stream is how enticing it is, you’ll never want to watch another video,” Dan said, lowering his voice to match the scariness of his sentence. “Anyway, we’re playing a bunch of pants-shittingly scary games that will probably haunt me until I’m dead! Yay, Halloween!” Dan pulled his blanket tighter around him, preemptively. 

“We’ve got facecam for maximum spook,” Arin said, sitting down on the couch and adjusting his microphone. “Alrighty,” he said, pulling one leg over the other and slumping down into the couch. He turned to Dan and grinned, “Let’s do this.” 

The goal was to play scary games and raise money for charity. Every time they reached a certain goal, they would do something to make the video game scarier or switch to another, even more terrifying game. 

By the time they had switched to another game, Dan had tried to subtly pull his feet off of the ground and cover any and all limbs with his blanket. 

The door behind them leading out of the grump room and into the corridor was wide open and the lights were off. Dan tried to refrain from peeking over his shoulder, but it was no use. Occasionally, another Grump would come in and spook the two of them. 

People were oddly motivated to give money to charity if it meant they got to see two of their favorite youtubers getting traumatized for life. 

They were two hours in and Dan was practically a ball of fear. He had yelped his voice hoarse and had done more anxious laughter than he thought his body could produce. Arin was no use, either; he was more inclined to lead Dan on and scare him more than do any comforting. 

Dan had made an aborted movement toward Arin, spared a glance at the facecam camera, then looked to the game, and continued. He shuffled in closer to Arin, burrowing against his arm. 

Arin chuckled but continued with the game. 

After a particularly scary moment, Dan was just about ready to clock out. They had switched games again after the last one’s jumpscares got predictable. 

“Dude,” he whined, his face practically completely covered by blanket, “I don’t think I can do this anymore.” 

“What? We’ve still got another two hours!” Arin jeered. He glanced down at Dan and his face immediately softened. “You can do it, man. I’m right here with you,” he said, putting one arm around Dan’s shoulders and pulling him in a little closer. 

Another hour and a half passed and Dan was in considerably better shape. He found the more he hid behind Arin, the more he enjoyed the game. 

“Hey, we just hit another goal!” Arin said, taking a look at the computer. 

“Oh, yeah? That’s great! What’s the next thing we’re supposed to do?” Dan asked, pulling his head out from behind Arin’s arm. 

“You’re not gonna like it,” Arin said, the smile evident in his voice. “You gotta play one of the games in VR.” 

Arin was correct, Dan did not like it. He felt like his heart was going to explode, and he kept messing up the controls because his hand would fly to Arin whenever he got scared. 

But, as the charity counter kept climbing, Dan kept playing. 

“You’re doing so well, I believe in you, bud,” Arin said, knocking his shoulder against Dan’s before leaving them pressed against each other.

They ended up going over their projected time, but Dan hadn’t noticed. Unable to see the clock, he only noticed when he flung the VR headset off in an attempt to get away from that horrific monster leaping at him. 

He had shouted himself even hoarser, so when he leaned in close to the microphones his voice was more ragged than it had ever been. “This is, uh, a personal letter to my good buddy Arin Hanson,” he locked eyes with Arin, who was laughing hysterically at Dan’s reaction, “ _ fuck you _ .” 

“You can’t say that while you’ve got your legs wrapped like a fucking octopus around my legs and we’re sharing a blanket because you got scared.” 

Dan just scoffed. “Do the outro so I can pretend I’m not still terrified while snugglin’ you.” 

Arin laughed and complied, thanking everyone who donated and watched the stream. 

Dan said his goodbyes as he fit himself along Arin’s side, pressing as close as he could. “We’re never doing this again.” 

Arin just laughed, and grabbed Dan’s hand in his own, pulling it close to his chest. “Whatever you say.” 

Dan hummed and let himself calm down in the pure safety Arin was radiating. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was done for a prompt at my  
> [game grumps blog!](http://www.dannydontyouknow.tumblr.com)  
> (you can also read it there!)  
> 


End file.
